


Mad Dog

by schwarzer_engel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzer_engel/pseuds/schwarzer_engel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the master and who is the wild beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't update my story for a while but life hit me in the face with full force -.-' I can't promise anything but I plan to update my story next week.  
> I hope you like this little "poem". Take it as a little apology ;)

You’re just a crazy mad dog  
But after I’m finished you’ll be my lap dog  
I know how to tame you  
There’s no way for you to escape  
I’ll train you  
And you will obey

Don’t bite the hand that feeds  
Or I’ll tie you up  
Never forget  
You’re in my cage  
You only have one master  
You are mine

I swing the whip  
You seem to enjoy  
Sit and be a good boy  
The collar fits you really well  
Just one look and I can tell  
A short leash is what you want  
Now listen to my command

I see you crawling and trembling  
But there is always fire in your eyes  
The beast is still alive  
You know very well  
I could never break you  
I could never let you go  
You’re my wild bad dog


End file.
